2,000 Years
by Maggie Diaries
Summary: Lucille is Silas' best friend. The only hybrid of her kind. A vampire and a witch. She's more powerful than anyone. When she finally hears about Silas coming back, she heads to the island.
1. Introduction: Mentions of Lucille

**Mentions of Lucille**

**Third Person P.O.V**

"If you want to get to Silas, you'll have to pass through Lucille," Klaus, said, smirking at the three vampires and the newborn vampire. "Who's Lucille?" Elena asked, glancing at Stefan and Damon.

"Silas and Qetsiyah's other best friend," he said. "Very powerful. The only half vampire, half witch that ever lived."

"Is that even possible?" Caroline asked. Klaus nodded and stated, "Lucille was known to have the power of beauty. Stronger than any of us, like Silas."

"Wait, so, she's alive?" Damon asked, staring at Klaus. He nodded, still smirking, "When you get to the Island, better watch out, she can turn into anyone and immeditally know everything about them. She could even be me if she was here right now."

-TVD-

"What do you know about Lucille?" The witch asked Professor Shane.

He turned to her and tried to remember her, "Lucille. Half vampire, half witch. Beautiful. Also, Silas' best friend. Considered to be mean and powerful, but cares for love ones, like Silas. She was friends with Qetsiyah until she imprisoned Silas. She hated her then."

"Does anyone know where she is?" Bonnie asked him, him shaking his head in return. "No one knows what she looks like. The ones who did, their dead. It's that or she is in somebody's body." She nodded and sighed. "Thanks."

-TVD.-

"How do you know Lucille?" Caroline asked Klaus. "Mikael spoke of her. Never met her, don't even know what she looks like, just heard of her," he explained to her.

She nodded and asked, "What did he say about her?" He sighed, thinking of if he should tell her or not, finally he chose too. "She was helping him with something, never told me about what it was. He didn't say anything else just she was helping her with something. The only thing I know about her is that she is beautiful and strong."


	2. Chapter Two: Island

**Thank you for reading, everyone! I actually expected less reviews/favorites/follows then this. You all are amazing! **

_Lorelai Sofia Petrova - Thank you! I thought about everyone's story and how I thought I'd like something different. So, came up with this._

_xoxo - Thank you so much! You hope there's great sex in this story? Okay.. There's something different. Well, thank you for you're review. I'm sorry, I really don't know what to say. I'll think about it? Maybe their is, mabye not? I don't know. Anyway, thanks!_

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Lucille's P.O.V**

"Shut up," I groaned to the girl I brought with me to the island. "Why? I mean this is the part where I die, I can choose my last words." I rolled my eyes and stopped in front of her. "Shut up, don't talk. If you say one more word, I'll kill you." I turned around and continued walking. My hearing went to a group of people, "Wait, I smell a human." I rolled my eyes and glanced at her. "I do too. It's nearby."

I smiled and turned to the girl. I brought my hands to her neck and twisted it, making her fall to the ground. Hope she didn't have vampire blood in her system. I continued walking until I heard more people, "I thought we were going to be meeting the girl, Lucille," I smirked and continued listening, "Who?"

"Lucille. She's Silas' best friend. Strong, mean, and powerful. Can get into a body and instantly know everything about them. She has the power of beauty," I heard a girl say to the boy. "So, she's a vampire?" The boy asked. "And witch." The girl replied, I sighed and looked around. I walked towards the people and saw two guys, a boy, and a girl. "Oh, I didn't know anybody else was here," I lied, having them look at me in return.

"Who are you?" One of the guys asked. "I'm Scarlette, but you can call me Scar. Like your friend, I'm a witch," I answered, pointing to the girl. "You?" I asked. "I'm Shane, and that's Massark, Bonnie, and Jeremy." I nodded and smiled at each of them, stopping at Jeremy. "You're one of the five." I stated, staring at him. He nodded and looked down, uncomfortable. "Oh, I'm sorry," I shook my head, looking at the ground.

"Mind if I come along? I'm totally lost right now," I said, looking around. They looked at each other and nodded, "Yeah, sure." I nodded, "Thanks."

*TVD*

I followed them to the cave and almost smiled. My best friend is in this cave right now. I'm going to see my best friend for the first time in 2,000 years. I kinda zoned out of them talking by looking around and thinking about seeing Silas.

I zoned back when they were talking about the cure. "Jeremy, all we have to do is grab the cure and give it to Elena, Stefan, Damon, Caroline, and Klaus. Okay? We can do this." I looked at them, "Wait, all your friends are trying to get the cure to take it?" I asked them. They both turned to me and nodded. "Oh," I muttered and sighed.

"There's something you should know." Bonnie, Jeremy, and Shane looked at me to tell me to continue. "There's only one dose of the cure." Jeremy and Bonnie looked at each other and back at me, "Wait, but if you want to take it and you know we want it. Why are you helping us get to the cure?"

I smirked, "I don't care about the cure, I just want my best friend back." There confused faces immedially turned to Shane. "Lucille." I acted happy, "Oh, so, you heard of me? Fantastic. Now, help me get my best friend out and I won't hurt you."


	3. Chapter Three: Silas

**So, in this chapter and more that Silas is in, Si is pronounced sigh. You know, ****_Si_****las? Anyway, first chapter, what'd you think? Horrible, bad, sucks, or all the above? I put it long actually because at the bottom I actually followed the story line. Which I may see if you like it first to follow anymore.. -Mxoxo**  
_ .37:Yes, I love him! I thought maybe Lucille could act like him and when they met they could be friends. Since they're so mean to the group? Haha:)._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Lucille's P.O.V**

After Bonnie made the spell, I groaned and stood up, looking around. There were rocks everywhere. I sighed and walked inside. I bit my lip and looked around, I began walking straight when I heard my name. "Lucille."

I turned around scared and saw Silas. "Si," I smiled. "I missed you, Lulu." I nodded, "I missed you too, Si, so much. I'm going to get you out of here, I promise, Silas." He smiled at me and I heard people talking, "I'll see you soon, Lulu." I blinked and he was gone. I sighed and walked closer to Silas' tomb. I saw Bonnie and Jeremy, Bonnie was leaning on the wall and Jeremy was beside her. I looked back and walked to a corner, making sure they didn't see or hear me. I made a spell and found myself in a girl's body. This must be Elena. Ugh.

I walked back to Bonnie and Jeremy and held Bonnie. "Elena's here now, okay? Everything's gonna be all right," Jeremy said to Bonnie. Okay, so I'm Elena. "We did it," Bonnie said, weakly. I rolled my eyes without them seeing. "Come on. We gotta get you up," I said, trying to get Jeremy up. "You have to help Bonnie. The hunter stabbed her. You have to feed her," Jeremy said, standing up.

I nodded, "Okay. I just need to make sure that you're okay first." He looked at me like I was crazy, "I'm fine. What are you doing?" I gestured to the tomb behind me. "The cure. Jeremy, after everything we've been through, it's right there," I said, pretending I was there for the cure. "It'll be there after we help Bonnie," he said, crouching down to Bonnie again.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Are you always a brat like this?" Jeremy looked up at me and asked, "What?" I looked down and said, "I'm done playing nice." I grabbed Jeremy and vamp-speed him over to the tomb. I sliced open his wrist and held it over Silas' mouth. "Katherine," he breathed out. "Actually, no, little Gilbert. Lucille. Sorry little Gilbert. You were cute but I need my best friend back," I said, looking at the wall impatiently.

Silas started to move and I let out a silent gasp. I pulled Jeremy away and sank my fangs into his neck, then forces a screaming Jeremy down again, his bleeding neck over Silas' mouth. "Come on, Si," I pleaded.

His arm swings up and holds Jeremy in place as I gasp and pull away fast. As he does that, someone speeds in here and takes the cure, speeding back out. I turn back around to Silas and Jeremy. Silas grabs Jeremy throat, strangling him before it snaps his neck. He falls to the floor, apparently dead. Bonnie lies nearby, unable to move. I took a deep breath and smiled. "Silas."


	4. Chapter Four: Trust and Cure

**So, I have to skip the episode 'Stand By Me' since I can't figure out if Silas was really Shane in the episode or if it was really Shane. I know at the end it was Silas but I don't know about before. As much as I loved the episode, have to skip it, as I have to skip 'Bring It On'. Again, love both episodes but no Silas. :(( So, onto 'Because The Night'. Oh! Forgot, I'm leaning towards Lucille to look like Ashley Benson. I think she is GORGEOUS! If you don't know her, look her up. She plays Hanna on Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**Chapter Four.**

**Lucille's P.O.V**

Silas, in Shane's body, and I were in Bonnie's house trying to help Bonnie. "Okay. Come on. Take a deep breath. And 5, 4-" Silas started but got interrupted by Bonnie, "I can't do this." I sighed and put my head in my hands. "Bonnie, relax, okay? Trust me," Silas told her. Bonnie asked him, "How can I trust you if you won't show me your real face? Don't you think it's a little creepy that you're appearing as my dead professor?" I looked at Silas and Bonnie asked me, "Why can't you do this?" I looked at her, "It has to be made from Qetsiyah's descendant. I'm not her descendant, so if I try, it work."

She nodded and Silas continued, "I told you that I'm Silas, I told you Shane died on the island. I'm trying to earn your trust." I looked at him but Bonnie won't. "All right. Look. You invited us into your home, right? Why? Why'd you lie to your friends and tell them everything was fine? Why did you convince your dad that you needed Professor Shane's help to control your magic? What are we doing here?" Silas asked her, gesturing between me and him. Bonnie got up, flustered, "You're in my head. You're making me see things and do things."

Silas, also rising, put a hand on her arm, "Hey, now. See? Look. I'm strong, but you're a witch, and I can't force you to do anything that you don't already want to do. You care about Jeremy, right?" I also stood up and walked towards them. Bonnie nodded sadly, "I do." Silas nodded, "Yeah. You were with him, and you promised to protect him, but you failed." I interrupted, "And in order to bring him back.." Bonnie looked at Silas then at me, "I need to get rid of the Other Side."

I nodded and Silas told Bonnie, "You are descended from Qetsiyah, one of the most powerful witches of all time. Only you can complete the triangle and cast the spell." I frowned but nodded again. "Completing the triangle means killing 12 people," Bonnie said, turning and walking away." Silas sighed and looked at me. "Twelve people you can bring back," I told her. Bonnie turns and faces us again as I walked towards her. "Bonnie, you can do this- for Jeremy," I told her.

* * *

Bonnie and Silas are talking in the living room in front of the fire, while I sat on her living room couch. "You want me to kill witches?" Bonnie asked Silas. He nodded and said, "We've been over this. It's temporary. They'll come back." Bonnie asked him, "What if I'm not strong enough?" I threw my head back and stood up. "You are strong enough. Look, it won't be easy. Once they realize how strong you are, they'll channel each other one by one using spirit magic till they can strip you of Expression. You have to endure them until all 12 are linked as one," Silas told her.

A door opens and I shot my head up towards the door. Silas told Bonnie, "Listen, your dad's here. We have to convince him." Silas gets up and Mayor Hopkins enters the room. "Hey. How was the session?" Horrible, I thought. "To be honest, not that great. The meditation isn't really working. Her magic's too strong," Silas told him, pretending as Professor Shane. "You told me you could help her," her dad said to him. Bonnie shook her head, "Dad, it's- it's not his fault." Her dad turned to her, "Not his fault? He's the one who taught you this magic, and now he can't control it." He turned to me, as if he just saw me. "Who are you?" I stared at him as I tried to think of something. "She's another witch I'm helping," Silas said, making me breath in relief. _Note to self: Thank him later. _

"Listen, we have an idea,"Silas said, continuing their conversation. "I'm done listening to your ideas. I want you to get out of my house," the Mayor said. "Dad!" Bonnie exclaimed as Silas said, "If we just call on the spirits-" the Mayor interrupted him, "I want you out of my house!" Bonnie yelled, "Wait!" Her anger flares and her magic causes the glass in the windows to explode into the room in shattered pieces. All of us except Bonnie ducked. I held up my hand as in habit to stop it from hitting us. "What the hell is happening to her?" the Mayor asked. "This happened to my wife. Expression consumed her. She had no control," Silas said, still pretending as Shane. "I need you to call Mom. We need witches, a lot of them," Bonnie said. I glanced at Silas and smiled.

* * *

I walked through the woods trying to find Silas. "Thank you. Of the three massacres, this is the one I was dreading," I heard him say. "Silas, I presume," I heard someone else say. I sighed and walked towards the voices. I sighed in relief when I found them and walked towards Silas. They both looked at me and back at each other. Silas asked him about the cure. "I'm sorry, mate. Don't have it," the guy said, patting his pockets. Silas smiled, "But you know who does, and the last thing you want is for that cure to be used on you, so you bring it to me, and it won't be. You get to live." The guy laughed, "Yeah. With all of my dead supernatural enemies from the Other Side. You know, you don't scare me, Silas, or Shane, or whoever you are." I raised my eyebrow and turned to Silas. "But I think I know what does," Silas said, pulling out a white oak stake.

I carefully looked at the guy. _An Original, huh._ "Now where did you get that?" The Original asked him. "Well, let's just say your sister's mind is a little easier to read than yours. So... care to reconsider my offer?" The Original pauses for moment, then vamp-runs toward Silas, but Silas disappears. I looked around and stated, "Okay. Either my best friend just left me or something is about to happen." Suddenly Silas attacks the Original from behind and stabs him with the white oak stake, and he screams in pain. Okay, the second thing. "I missed by an inch, but don't worry. I'm not trying to kill you, not just yet," Silas said, breaking off the white oak stake. "Just a little something to remember me by. We'll be in touch," Silas continued, patting him on the shoulder and pointing towards me. I sighed and looked at the Original, who remained kneeling on the ground, groaning in pain. "Sorry," I muttered before following Silas out.

**YES! Finally, took hours to do this but I got it! So, as soon as I publish this I will add a Polyvore collection for Lucille's outfit on my profile. So, check back on my profile to see it! Chapter One to Four, so far!**


	5. New Story

So, I'm thinking of making a new Vampire Diaries story. I'll only make it if you think it's okay.

It'll be about a girl (Lets say her name was Rosalie) who is Johnathon Gilbert's daughter. She, of course, is a vampire, turned by Katherine. When the Town Council was rounding up all the vampires to burn them, the device Johnathon made, pointed to Rosalie. So, they put her in the tomb with all the other vampires and when Damon and Stefan went to go find Katherine in there, they find Rosalie instead. So, they take her with them, hoping to give them answers about where Katherine is.

So, does that sound good? Bad? Okay? Anything? Just please, tell me what you think. I really want to make it because it took almost a week for an idea of a story. So, again, please, tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter Five: American Gothic

**Okay, so, this is the chapter where Lucille meets Elena, Katherine, and Rebekah, Damon, and Stefan. She tells them something from their past! Key work, their. Oh! By the way, thank you for reading the note I put on here last night, I think, was it? Aye, it was. So, from the reviews I got from it, I will make the story. It may be a while, but I will make it. Anywho, onto the chapter. The ****_shortest chapter there is_****, in fact.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Because The Night**

**Lucille's P.O.V**

I can't believe I'm in New York. Someone sent me something saying the person who has the cure is here. So, without telling Silas, I came here. I sighed and walked down the sidewalk looking over and saw three people. Elena, Katherine, and Rebekah. I did my research on them. I smiled and walked by them. Elena looked at me and smiled, "Hang on, I'm hungry." I hid the smirk on my face as she walked towards me. I looked back, scared, "Hello?" I turned back around and she was in front of me. I jumped, "Oh! You scared me," I pointed out. She tilted her head, "Did I?" She looked at my neck and her fangs and veins appeared, coming towards it. I pushed her back and she fell into a car.

Rebekah came towards me but I did the same thing to her. "How did you do that?" She whispered. "Please, I'm older and stronger than you," I scoffed. "I'm an original, no one except Silas," she shook her head. Cue Elena. "You're Lucille." I looked at her and smiled. "Oh, you did your research, Elena. I am." I looked at Katherine. "So, where's the cure?" I asked her. "I don't have it," she lied. I nodded, "You probably don't but you know who does. Don't you?" I asked. She shook her head.

I sighed and stared at her. She fell to the ground, holding her head, in pain. "Half vampire, half witch." I heard Elena say to Rebekah. I stopped and asked her again, "Where is it?" She stood up, "I don't know." I rolled my eyes and shrugged, "Fine." I took one more look at them and walked away. More like ran away. She will tell me.

* * *

"Ah, Stefan and Damon Salvatore," I said, walking towards them. "Who are you?" Damon asked. I smirked, "You know, I'm suprised you don't remember me. I mean, we were friends before you turned, actually best friends. Oh wait, that's right, I compelled you to forget." I shook my head, "But know, that's gone. I have a best friend already. Shame," I frowned. "We were best friends?" Damon asked, making me sound like I was crazy. "Yeah, until Katherine turned you. I compelled you then ran, back home. Then, I focused on how to get my main best friend back. You may have heard of him, Silas?" I asked. "You're Lucille?" Stefan asked me. I nodded and looked at the road.

"Ah, I met Elena. Wow, let me guess, humanity turned off? Figured," I said, nodding. "I'm confused. Why were we friends?" I thought for a second. "I was friends with Pearl. She introduced us," I told them. I looked at them, and into their eyes. "Remember me," I said before leaving. Back to Mystic Falls.


	7. New Story: Maxine Gilbert

Okay, guys, I finished my first two chapters on my new story: Maxine Gilbert. It'll be Stefan/OC. Please read it! I published it already and I really hope you like it! Thanks!:))


	8. Chapter Six: Pictures Of You

**Thank you so much for the reviews on this story and my new story! I never thought I would get so many. You all are amazing! I love you all. Haha. Anyway, last chapter was actually the 'American Gothic' episode, I just accidentally(Is that how you spell it?) put 'Because The Night. So, this episode is Prom! So, prom episode. Yeah.**

**Chapter Six**

**Lucille's P.O.V**

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked me. I turned to her, "Let's just say, friend reunion," I shrugged, turning back around and started walking back when Bonnie stopped me again, "With who?" I sighed and turned to look at her, "With my old best friends, Damon and Stefan. So, please let go of me," I told her as nice as I can be. She did and I smiled. "Thanks, Bon," I said, turning back again and actually walking away this time.

* * *

"So, long's has it been? Eight, nine days?" I heard Damon ask. "Yeah, eight or nine. I don't know, I lost count," Stefan said. I walked inside, "Wow. Long time. Eight or nine days. Whew," I told them, sarcastically. "How'd you get in?" Stefan asked me. "I've been invited in," I answered. "Please, go back to what you were doing," I told them, looking around. They stayed quiet for a minute and went back to throwing a football at each other. "If we lost count of the consecutive days in which Elena Gilbert has not killed anyone, I'd say that's progress, brother," Damon told Stefan. Yeah, she almost killed me. Stefan asked, "So what are we gonna do, just, ah, throw the football around for another 150 years till Elena gets her humanity back? Because I'm cool with that." I smiled at him and went back looking around.

"She doesn't want the cure-" Damon said, before I interrupted him, "But I do." He ignored me and continued, "She's gonna start killing people if she knows we're still trying to get it for her." I glared at him for ignoring me and sighed, sitting down on the coach that was in between them. "All right. We could always, ah, make her want it," Stefan said. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow. "Yeah, how're you gonna make an emotionless vampire want anything?" Damon asked him. Please, I'm a witch. I could help. Look at me. Look at me, I pleaded in my head. "Get her to flip her humanity switch," Stefan said. "So what are we gonna do? Pull a Lexi and bombard her with emotions till one of them sticks? Damon asked him. "Who's Lexi?" I asked, looking at both of them. "His best friend," Damon said, looking at me. I nodded and made a 'Ah,' sound. "Yeah, and if that doesn't work, then we go to Plan "B": lock her up, keep her sidelined until you and I figure out a Plan "C"," Stefan said.

"Hello, me! I could be Plan "C"," I said, standing up, reaching for the football and keeping it in my hands. "What could you do?" Damon asked me. I glared at him, "I'm a witch. I can make her hate her life." Damon sighed and looked at Stefan. I followed his actions and saw Stefan still looking at me. "What? You want her to flip her humanity switch on? I could help you. I may mean, selfish, sarcastic, but I still have a heart and care for people," I shrugged. He looked down and nodded. "Fine." I smiled and threw the ball at him. "And what happens when she gets slammed with every emotion she's repressed since Jeremy died?" Damon asked. "Well, then you, my friend, will be right by her side, ready to help her through it," Stefan answered him. "Right. 'Cause you don't wanna keep reliving history, and when this is all over you're just gonna get out of her life," Damon said. I knew he was talking about Katherine. Stefan looks down for a moment, then smiles unconvincingly. "Bingo," he said. I sighed and looked at Damon as he talked, "All right. How do you want to do this?" I looked at Stefan as we three kept throwing the ball.

* * *

I waited for Bonnie and Caroline, who Bonnie introduced us, to come out of the fitting room ina dress shop."What kind of dreams?" Caroline asked, coming out, followed by Bonnie. "Usually I'm at his grave and all of a sudden, he appears to me," Bonnie answered. "Who?" I asked. "Jeremy, Elena's little brother." I kept looking at her. "She loved him," Caroline said to me. I nodded and kept looking at the dresses. "Well, you never got to say goodbye, Bon. You're grieving, that's normal," Caroline told her. "When I woke up, the couch was on fire," Bonnie said. I stopped and looked up. Silas.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Oh," I heard Caroline say. I looked over at them and saw Caroline facing Bonnie. "I don't know if it's because I was emotional in my dream, or if Shane was right. Without his help, I'll lose control of my magic," Bonnie said. "No, it's because you need a night off from mourning. And I'm gonna make sure that you have it," Caroline said to her. I looked at Bonnie, "You know, when I first noticed I was a witch, I lost control over my magic. I didn't have anyone to help me. Qetsiyah wouldn't even help me. She just said, it's normal but I knew she was lying," I said, before taking a dress and walking inside the dressing room.

I tried on the dress and walked out. I looked in the mirror and turned to Caroline and Bonnie. "Does this make me look fat?" I frowned. "No, you look beautiful," Caroline said. I smiled at her, "Thanks!" Caroline smiled, "Yes, it sucks that my boyfriend can't be here, but the three of us are gonna have the night of our lives." I heard the door open and looked up, then rolled my eyes. "Hey, Bonnie. Heard you got your mind wiped- that sucks. Pretty dress, Caroline," Elena said. I turned to her and Rebekah. "I know. You helped me pick it out months ago when we were friends- before you tried to kill me," Caroline said. "I thought it looked familiar," Elena said. I can't wait for prom tonight so I could do something to her. Caroline turned to the store clerk, "Can you press this for me? I'll pick it up later. Bonnie, Lucille?" I stood there looking at Elena as Bonnie and Caroline went back to the fitting room. I saw Elena watch them with a sly look on her face before I smirked at her and went back into the dressing room.

* * *

I was at the school and looked at the guy who was my date. "Go find your friends. I'll find you later," I compelled him. He nodded and walked away. I looked around and sighed, walking towards Damon, who was watching Elena and Stefan. "Let me guess, your girlfriend yet Stefan's ex?" I asked him. He looked at me and nodded. "You know, when we were friends, I did have a little crush on you back then, and, honestly, I can't believe I'm telling you this right now," I said, looking at the floor. "Why?" He asked, looking at me. I shrugged. "I hide my feelings. I am the type of person that will sit in the bathroom and cry, but then walk out like nothing ever happened. I gotta go," I told him before walking away, feeling embarrassed. Did I just tell Damon Salvatore I had a crush on him? Oh my god."

Me, Bonnie, Stefan, Damon, and Matt were talking about Silas."It's like Jeremy was there. I could talk to him, feel him." I nodded and said, "That's what Silas does." I looked forward and saw my date. I rolled my eyes and walked way from them. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "I was talking to her," he said, pointing to Elena. I sighed and heard a girl on stage announcing the prom queen and king. All right, your prom king and queen are... Matt Donovan and Bonnie Bennett." I clapped and eavesdropped on Rebekah and Elena. "Bonnie Bloody Bennett. Of course," I heard Rebekah say. "Everyone's so worried about Silas, but there's an obvious solution to all of this. He needs Bonnie. He can't do the spell without her. So if you can't kill Silas, kill his witch," Elena said. I looked up and narrowed my eyes. "I can't kill anyone. I'm supposed to be human," Rebekah said. "Maybe you can't, but I can." I turned around and stared at Elena. She fell to the ground clutching her head, groaning. I walked towards her, "You aren't going to kill Bonnie. You do, I kill you," I whispered to her.

* * *

I looked all over for Damon and Stefan and walked outside, to finally find them. "Elena's going to try to kill Bonnie," I told them. "What?" Stefan asked me. I nodded. "She specifically said, 'Everyone's so worried about Silas, but there's an obvious solution to all of this. He needs Bonnie. He can't do the spell without her. So if you can't kill Bonnie, kill his witch.'" I told them, thinking of what she said. "Why are you telling us?" Damon asked me. I looked over at him, "I want to help you. Silas is my best friend. It sucks knowing that he could be anyone right in front of me and I wouldn't know." Damon nodded as Stefan glanced at me. I sighed and looked down, turning around and walking away.

* * *

I was walking around outside when I heard car alarms going off in the nearby parking lot as their headlights flicker. I looked over and saw Bonnie and someone. I looked down and listen to them talk. "You didn't try to do that, did you? Your magic is taking on a life of its own. You need help controlling it. Listen to me, Bonnie. Breathe." Silas. Ugh. I walked over and held up my hand, making the car alarms and the headlights turn off. I came closer to Silas and Bonnie and they looked at me. "Bonnie, stop," I told her. She turned to Silas and back at me, "I will die before I let you two control me again."

Bonnie's anger manifests further in a gust of wind that carries the leaves up around them. I tried to stop them but couldn't. "Bonnie, listen to me! Control, Bonnie! Control!" Silas said. "Get out of my head!" Bonnie screamed. I looked at Silas to see he was gone. The winds stops and Bonnie puts a hand to her head. I walked forward and then, Bonnie yelled in pain. I gasped and turned around. I tried to do something but suddenly Elena stops and starts making choking noises. Elena starts vomiting blood while the wound on Bonnie's neck heals supernaturally fast. Elena continues to choke, Bonnie rises from the ground and uses Expression to break Elena's bones. Elena shouts in pain as Stefan and Damon approach them. I nodded at Bonnie and whispered, "Control it," as Stefan said, "Bonnie, stop. Bonnie." Damon crouches down by Elena, who continues to moan in pain. "Damon, help me," Elena pleaded. "Bonnie, you're killing her," Stefan said. "I know what I'm doing," Bonnie said. I nodded again. "That's the magic talking. This is your best friend," Stefan said. I shook my head and whispered in Bonnie's ear. "Don't listen to him, Bonnie."

Elena continues writhing in pain while Damon holds her. "Damn it, Bonnie," he said. Elena manages to look up at Bonnie, blood dripping from her nose. "Bonnie, please," she whispered. Elena moans for a moment longer then stops. Bonnie has stopped the spell. Elena gasps in relief as I close my eyes and groan. "You okay?" Stefan asks Bonnie. "No, I'm not okay. I almost died. The shell of my best friend almost killed me. None of this is okay!" She says, leaving. I sigh and run after her. "Bonnie!" I yelled. I used my vampire speed to get in front of her. "Bonnie, you need Silas. Please, let me take you to him. Please," I begged to her. She thought for a moment before nodding. I nodded to her and let her go in front of me. "Come on."

* * *

After I made Bonnie do a locator spell for Silas, we went to a cellar. We walked through the dimly lit cellar, the sound of water dripping breaking the silence. "Silas? I know it's you. My locator spell worked without using any your possessions," Bonnie said. A very familiar voice speaks from the shadow on the side of the cellar. "Ah, yes. You're finally acknowledging how powerful you are." I smiled. "You're not Jeremy anymore. Is this the real you?" I nodded, "It is," I told her.

"Then tell me why you're hiding," Bonnie said. "Call it Qetsiyah's revenge. When she learned that I didn't love her, she used her magic to ensure no woman could ever love me. It should come as no surprise that now I simply want to die," Silas said. I stood there, looking at the ground. I heard something move. "And I want you to," Bonnie said. I glared at her, "He's my best friend," I whispered to her, seeing the look on her face. "Even if it means bringing back every dead supernatural being?" Silas asked Bonnie. "Show me your face," Bonnie said. I heard him stand up and saw him go into enough light for Bonnie to see him. I smiled even more and nodded, looking at Bonnie. I saw her stare at him, shocked. That's my best friend for you.

**Okay, that sucked, didn't it? The parts I wrote, I mean? Don't forget to check out Lucille's prom dress at Polyvore on my profile!:)**


	9. Chapter Seven: The Originals (Part One)

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I went to a Taylor Swift concert Saturday. Then, I stayed at my dad's house over the weekend. I would've updated last night but I was so tired. So, again, I'm sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Lucille P.O.V**

I looked through a book as Damon and Stefan talked about Elena. "She's the calmest desiccating vampire I've ever seen. I remember when you starved me down there for three days, I would've wept at your feet for an orange peel," Damon said. I silently snorted and bit my lip. "Look, she's not gonna beg for blood. Begging means desperation, emotion. She's still in no-humanity zone," Stefan said. "How hungry does she have to be before we can torture some feelings back into her?" Damon asked him. "A lot hungrier than she is now, apparently," Stefan answered. "So what are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Damon asked. I heard someone walk in the room. "Maybe I can provide a little excitement." I rolled my eyes and closed the book.

"Katherine," Stefan said, taking the words right out of my mouth. "The one and only... sort of. So, when's the 'Welcome Home' party?" She asked. I scoffed and she glared at me as she poured herself a drink. "Wow, look who went and got bold. Last time I checked, Klaus was plotting your eternal demise." I looked at Damon, "Who's Klaus?" I asked. "Original." I narrowed my eyes, "So, that must have been him who Silas stabbed," I said, nodding. "Well, it doesn't matter anymore, because Klaus is gone," Katherine said, ignoring me. "Wait, what do you mean he's gone?" Stefan asked him. "Let's just say that werewolf girl, Hayley, turned out to be just the thing we needed to get Klaus out of our lives- for good," she smiled. I stared at her, then looked at Stefan and Damon. Is this good news or bad news?

* * *

"New Orleans? What the hell is Klaus doing there?" I heard Rebekah ask. Ah, New Orleans. My hometown. Love that place. "Evidently there are witches conspiring against him. So, knowing our brother, this was a mission to silence and slaughter," someone said. I walked inside and looked at the guy. "Ah, Jane-Anne probably. She hated him," I shook my head. "Lucille," Rebekah said, sighing. I looked at her and smiled. "New Orleans was my hometown. Lived there for a long time. Everyday I heard her saying something about Klaus," I shook my head. "What are you doing here?" Rebekah asked. I shrugged. "Was doing some running for Silas. Passed by. Thought I'd say hi," I joked. She glared at me. "If you weren't older than me, I would actually kill you right now," she said. "Oh, why? Aren't we friends?" I asked, smirking at her. "Elijah, meet Klaus 2.0." I rolled my eyes and turned to him, "Lucille," I said, turning back to Rebekah. I turned to 'Elijah'. "Tell Klaus I said congratulations," I nodded and walking out.

**Okay, I promise that Damon and Lucille will get closer soon. I promise! I would do more but I have to do school work. So, Lucille lived in New Orleans and left when she heard about them looking for Silas. So, that means she knows Marcel. Okay, spoiler time! Lucille DOES go to New Orleans and sees Marcel. I won't tell you why though, you'll have to wait for the next chapter:). Don't forget to check out Lucille's outfits on my profile!**


	10. Chapter Seven: The Originals (Part Two)

**Sorry! I've been so busy. I'm sorry!**

**Okay, so in this chapter, Lucille goes to New Orleans. She talks to Klaus and Marcel, of course. Actually talks to them. With the other vampires in the alley thingy.. Yeah!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight.**

**Lucille P.O.V**

"Where are you?" I heard Bonnie ask me. I looked around. "My hometown, New Orleans," I told her, smiling and looking at the people walking. "Why are you there?" She asks, scared. I shook my head, "Don't worry," I said, before hanging up the phone. I sighed and looked down the familiar street. I smirked and walked down it. As I did, I heard the same sound I did when I lived here. Car alarms. I rolled my eyes when I saw vampires jumping off rooftops, making them go off. Really? I saw other vampires walking up the street with other vampires behind them. I used my hearing to listen to them. "Oh, how's your family?" I heard. I looked up at them, staring. I sighed and continued listening. "Those who live hate me more than ever," the other vampire said. Ah, the Original. "Ah, forget 'em. If your blood relations let you down, you make your own, eh? You taught me that. And what's mine is yours, as always. Even my nightwalkers, the riff-raff," the very familiar, Marcel, said.

I saw him grab a branch off a tree they pass. "They're hardly subtle, are they?" I heard the Original said. Who I thought was 'Klaus' as Damon and Stefan told me. "It's the Quarter. Ain't no such thing as subtle, baby," Marcel said. I rolled my eyes. Which I do that a lot, habit of mine. I heard him whistle his fingers and the crowd cheers. I did my vampire speed to go to the other side of the street, making sure they didn't see me. I looked straight, seeing Jane-Ann. She looked my way, and I put my finger to my mouth. She nodded and looked back to Marcel and 'Klaus'. "Jane-Anne Deveraux! Give it up for Jane-Anne! Come on, let's hear it! Jane-Anne Deveraux, you have been accused of the practice of witchcraft beyond the bounds of the rules set forth, and enforced, by me. How do you plead?" He turns abruptly and walks over to 'Klaus'. "Was that convincing? I studied law back in the '50s. Hold that thought," he said, returning to Jane-Anne. "Seriously J, tick-tock. You know the drill. How do you plead?" He asked her. Ugh, seriously, Marcel? "I didn't do anything," Jane-Anne said. I closed my eyes silently groaning. Bad move, J-A. The crowd around them laughs quietly. "Mm, that's a lie. You know it, I know it, and you _hate_ that I know it. It drives you witches crazy that I'm aware of your every move. That you can't do magic in this town without getting caught. So, why don't we just cut to the chase, huh? You tell me what magic you're brewing. I mean, tell me. I'll grant you leniency. Hey, I am, after all, a merciful man," Marcel said. I smirked again, hearing his every word. I saw the crown around them observe in utter silence. Jane-Anne scoffs, a disgusted look on her face. "Rot in hell, monster," she said. I rolled my eyes. Be quiet! Shocked murmuring rumbles through the crowd. "I'll tell you what. I'll give you one more chance," Marcel said. I raised my eyebrow. I saw that he starts to walk away.

Suddenly, he swings the branch he's been holding so fast that it slices open Jane-Anne neck. She immediately begins to gag. "Or not." She falls to the ground and the crowd cheers. I gritted my teeth and stood up. Wrong move, Marcel. The sound of my heels clicked as I walked towards them. The vampires in the back, turned to me, being all brave but stopped and stared at me. I looked at each of them and saw that every vampire there was looking at me. "You shouldn't have done that, Marcel," I shook my head, glancing at Jane-Anne's body. "She was my friend," I said, looking back at him. "You witches aren't suppose to do magic here," he told me. I titled my head at him and made an 'Eh,' sound. "You sure about that? Did you make the rules, Marcel?" I asked, walking towards him and 'Klaus'. "Maybe, maybe not," he said. I sighed and crossed my arms. "Although, I can't help to think that you didn't do what he wanted you to do," I said, looking at 'Klaus'. "Right, Klaus?" I asked. He stared at me and I looked back at Marcel. "I'm sorry. I got caught up in the show. You witches think that you still have power in this town. I have to show you that you don't. I never waste an opportunity for a show of force, another lesson that I learned from him. And besides, anything that you would've gotten outta her, I can find out for you, and I will," he said, looking at Jane-Anne and then at Klaus. I looked back at him and stared, then looked back at Marcel. "What are you doing here, Lucille?" He asked me. I shrugged, "Missed this place," I said, looking around. " Oh, please, you hated this town. Why are you really here?" He asked. I sighed, "Actually, I love it. Just like I love being a hybrid," I said, walking in front of him. "Just remember, I am the second oldest vampire. A strong and powerful witch. You or your little friends," I said, looking at all the vampires around us, "can't kill me," I finished. I glared at him before turning around and walking forward.

* * *

"Hey, Soph. I'm sorry about your sister," I told Sophie at the bar. She turned around and breathed out in relief, seeing me. "Thanks, Luci. What are you doing here?" She asked. I shrugged. "I missed it here," I shrugged, smiling. She stared at me and I rolled my eyes. "I did!" I exclaimed, holding my hands up as if I were in surrender. "Okay," she shrugged, walking away. I followed her and looked at vegetables she was chopping. She continued, but with a sad look. I sighed and looked down. She stopped and I heard her say, "You're Klaus." I looked up and saw him. "I am. And you're upset. Sophie, isn't it? I assume this is because of what I just witnessed with your sister on the corner of Royal and St. Ann?" He asked, glancing at me. I watched him as he talked to her. "Did you enjoy the show?" She asked him. I looked at her and back at him. "It was a little melodramatic for my tastes. What did your sister want with me? Why did Marcel kill her?" He asked. Before she answered, I noticed two of the vampires that we're with Marcel arriving and sitting down. I saw that Sophie noticed them too. I stood up as she said, "I see you brought friends." I passed them and walked towards them, sitting down beside them.

"Marcel sent you to watch Klaus? Wow, pretty low," I said, shrugging. They glared at me and one of them asked, "Who are you?" I looked at them. "Me? Oh, I'm the second oldest vampire and a powerful witch," I told them. They went to saw something but Klaus put his grip into their shoulders. "Are you two gentlemen following me?" He asked. I looked straight at the wall. "Marcel said we're your guides," one of them said. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, he did, did he? He did. Well then, let me be exceedingly clear about something: if either of you follow me again, you'll do so without the benefit of a spine." I smirked and glanced at them. Cami came to us. "Sorry for the wait. If you're here for the gumbo, I'm about to break your heart. We just ran out. Oh, welcome back, Lucille!" I smiled, "Thanks, Cam." I saw Klaus releasing the two men and places a 100 dollar bill on the car." I raised my eyebrow and looked back at the wall. "Your oldest Scotch for my two friends here, love," he said. She takes the bill, smiles, and walks away. Klaus resumes his hold on the men. "If Marcel wants to know what I'm up to, he can ask me himself," he said, letting them go roughly and leaves as I noticed Sophie watching from the other side of the restaurant. She walks out the back alley exit. I sighed and looked back, noticing the guys were gone. I looked back at the back alley exit and stared at it. I bit my lip and walked out.

* * *

"You're the one bit him," Marcel stated. I bit one of his vampires as revenge. "Yes, I am. Had good blood by the way," I smiled. "Is there a way to cure him?" He asked. I nodded, "My blood," I told him. He stared at me. I rolled my eyes, "You want me to cure him," I nodded. He looked at me. "Why should I? You're always saying that you hate me," I said, turning around. "Because I know you. You don't hurt many people, only if you have to." He had me there. I don't like hurting people. I pretend too but I don't. Some of them are human beings. They have mothers and fathers, some fathers themselves. I turned back to him and sighed, finally giving it. "Fine, I will," I said.

We went to a house where all the vampires were. They all looked at me and Marcel gave me a glass. I bit my hand and held my hand over the glass. He gave me a towel. I nodded at him and held it over the blood. I gave the glass to the guy. "Here, drink it. It'll help," I said to him. He drank it with everyone watching him. I smiled weakly at him and turned to Marcel. "I'm sorry," I nodded. I walked out and looked at the ground. I think I better go home now.

**I thought that was a good place to end it. It's 1:47 in the morning and I am so tired. I've been working since 10 on this. Don't know when I'm updating next. Sorry, if it's bad.**


	11. Note: SO SORRY!

**Oh my holy ghost! I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN ON HERE AND UPDATING FOREVER! I FORGOT MY PASSWORD THEN I JUST REMEMBER IT. AGAIN, I AM SO SORRRYYYYYYYYY!3 BUT ON MY TIME OFF, I HAVEN'T FORGOT ABOUT ALL OF YOU. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH3. FOR THE THIRD TIME, I AM SO SORRY! I WILL UPDATE SOON, MY MOM IS HOME RIGHT NOW, THOUGH, AND SHE DOESN'T KNOW I HAVE THIS, SO I HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW WHEN SHE GOES TO WORK. AGAIN, I AM SO SORRY!**


End file.
